


Let me sleep, goddammit!

by Janyo



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Badass Pillow, Challenges, Don't get me wrong, Drabble, F/M, Finnzelle, Fluff, Furry, Gazelle x Finnick, Gen, Need a good name for the ship, One Shot, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janyo/pseuds/Janyo
Summary: A little fennec tries to sleep unsuccessfully in the back of his van, but it isn't an easy task when certain pop star has taken over most of his sleeping mattress.





	Let me sleep, goddammit!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [¡Déjame dormir ya, maldita sea!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887267) by [Janyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janyo/pseuds/Janyo). 



“Stop kicking me, Legs!” Finnick yelled while he getting away from his snout one of Gazelle’s long and thick lower limbs.

  Even for a small fox like him, in that time he felt like a sardine in a tin. Despite his old truck (and home) was very spacious for someone of his height and the single mattress was more than enough for himself, his sleep mat had been occupied by a female who was 3 or 4 times his own proportion; a gorgeous doe rested next to him upside down, sleeping peacefully after an awesome night where Zootopia’s diva has drunk too much.

   The tiny fox tried to carry an intoxicated Gazelle to her room at the Hotel Palm but he didn’t consider the doe sleep (and weigh) like a log, so he just leave her rest on his ‘bed’; but later, Finnick regretted since the pop idol, even unconscious,  didn’t stop moving her hips, and with them, her strong legs that were kicking (he wanted to believe) unintentionally the vulpine, so he couldn’t sleep or deal with his own drunkenness.

   Finnick, as the impatient mammal he was, got tired of it and crawled till was face to face the doe. Immediately, he came to mind one million of insults too offensive than they could summon a feminist march outside his van, but when he saw her angelic visage closely, restrained himself. He just turned his back to her and supported the head over his own paws when he realized something: his only pillow wasn’t there, Gazelle had hogged it. The vulpine tried to get it back, but the girl’s head and horns are heavier than expected, and his own dizziness due the beers didn’t help him.

  “What’s up, baby?” a drowsy Gazelle muttered.

  Finnick hated being called that way, it was denigrating and she knew it.

  “Go to Hell, bitch!” he bellowed angrily but without increasing his voice; he was mad but couldn’t stop being considerate, more for his head than hers, “Give me back my pillow and let me sleep already, goddammit!”

  “Nah.” she smiled, “It’s very comfy.”

   _‘You numbskull girl! First, you steal my time, then my truck, my mattress and now this, you ungrateful goat!’_ he thought, then Finnick yelled at her: “And on what thing I gonna lay my head, dope!? On your ti...!? Hmph!”

  Gazelle rose annoyed; the sleepyhead doe stripped off the only nightgown she carried on and tossed it to the vulpine’s face, then she lied down again.  He took it off from his eyes furiously and was about to mention someone's mother and swear like a sailor when a pair of hooves grabbed and carried him between the singer’s humble mountainous peaks.

  “Good night…” she whispered flirtatious and shameless, “petiso*.”

  “Good night...” he grumbled hardly “Chesty La Rue.”

  Despite how humiliating it sounded for mammal as tiny as he was, Finnick had to admit that night he slept like a baby, curled up literally between two fluffy clouds.

**~The End**

**Author's Note:**

> *Petiso means small or short, it's a word used in South America for talk about short people or horses, I like to think Gazelle could name Finnick that way, sounds cute in my opinion. 
> 
> Author's notes:
> 
> This was an improvised drabble about my Zootopia's OTP, and my first fanfic about this lovely pairing ❤️ (I hope not the last one). This was a challenge from the Spanish Facebook page, 'Es de Fanfics', to write a 500-words drabble (This baby has 497) using one of the following two sentences: 1. 'There isn't enough space for both.' or 2. 'Stop kicking me!', and well, I took the second one and it inspired me to write this mini story.  
>  I have to say I'm writing right know a longer story about those two (in Spanish) and I planned to translate it too, so you can consider this drabble a 'preview' because this is how I imagining Gazelle and Finnick's relationship.  
>  I hope you have liked it, any review will be well received. Greetings!  
>  P.S. I still working on 'Dumb Fox''s chapter 10 I hope to submit it in my next update. Thanks for your patience.
> 
> Credits: Cover pic made by the artist tan po po tan, the second image was made by akiric.
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> I didn't write this fanfiction for profit, just to get fun.  
>  Zootopia and the characters used in this work belong to Disney and their respective owners.  
>  This story is fictional, Any resemblance to reality is pure coincidence.  
>  All rights (and lefts) reserved.


End file.
